


Come Away With Me, My Love

by thewoodwork



Series: Shattered Expectations [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:51:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1662026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewoodwork/pseuds/thewoodwork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles has a secret that he only trusts one person with, that person being Louis Tomlinson. Hogwarts AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Away With Me, My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes are my own, I own and imply nothing about anyone or anything.
> 
> In no way related to my previous Hogwarts AU - They're just the only thing I can write apparently.
> 
> I kept it short because I wanted to actually finish and post it - Hopefully I'll expand on this universe soon. No promises.

\---

_‘It’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here. I’m here, Hazza. You don’t need to worry. I’m here to protect you.’_

\---

Louis Tomlinson had never given much thought to magic. It was something he was born with, it was something his entire family had, and it was something that came so naturally to him that giving it more than a cursory thought was foreign to him.

To him, a wave of the wand was as natural as breathing. The magic inside of him so willing that it came forth without much thought. His dogwood, dragon heart string core wand really was an extension of his arm and matched his mischievous personality perfectly and had never let him down.

He’d overheard muggle born students talking about their first experiences, the wonder of learning about magic for the first time, they often had a look of pure happiness about them; however, to Louis, magic was as everyday as hearing his sisters giggle together in the corner of the house or his mother working away in the garden with their house elf, Daisy.

So when their Charms teacher told the class that their next assignment was to write a journal about their own inner magic and their first experiences with it Louis found he was lost.

“What the hell does he mean by that?” Louis turned to his friend, Zayn.  

“What can I write?” He demanded, glaring at the professor from across the room. “I was born with magic, I’ve had magic my entire life, and I don’t remember my first experience with magic. There, I’m done.”

The Ravenclaw rolled his eyes and didn’t respond, leaving Louis to stew in his own thoughts for the rest of the class. “This is the kind of thing first years have to write, we should be studying for our OWLs or something.”

“The day I see you studying for your OWLs is the day I’ll declare you crazy, Lou.” Zayn laughed. “You’ve been denying their existence since first year.”

“Yeah well they’ve been preparing us for them since then, Zayn. How can I possibly take them seriously?”

The rest of the class was as boring as the first half and by the time it was over, Louis was itching to leave, his leg bouncing up and down as he stared at the time on the wall. As soon as class was over, Louis was out of his seat and out the door, barely giving Zayn a goodbye before rushing back to the Slytherin common room.

The common room was empty, most students still in class or only just making their way back. There was Quidditch practice today, the first of the season, and Louis couldn’t wait to get back onto his broom. It had been too long since he felt the relaxing rush of being in the sky above everyone else.

Their first match against Hufflepuff was fast approaching and if they wanted to win they’d have to be practicing hard from the get go. Half of their best players had graduated the year before and tryouts had been full of mediocre second and third years.

Hufflepuff, despite the years of bad luck they’d had in the past, had turned into a powerful team worth watching out for. Not many people underestimated that team anymore, especially with Niall on the team. Niall had guided the team towards victory last year, surprising everyone. He was suspected to become captain next year as the current one was graduating.

Louis rushed into the common room, only sparing the giant squid outside the windows by the girl’s dorm a quick glance before throwing his books to the ground and grabbing his broom. It was a little old and a little used but it was Louis’ prized possession. Louis couldn’t imagine living life without it.

Grinning, Louis rushed out of the common room and down towards the Quidditch pitch. He was the first to finish getting changed and the first out on the field, leaving the sky open for him to explore. He was a chaser, having tried every other position out before deciding on his favourite. He had originally wanted to be seeker when he was younger, liking the vantage point over the field. However, once he learned how exciting the fast paced game of a chaser was he had never looked back. He’d been on the team since second year, immediately squeezing his way into a place on the team. He never felt more at home than when he was with his team, until someone had challenged that only last year, squeezing himself into Louis’ life unexpectedly.

Looking down at the field now, Louis admired the sight of the other Slytherin players flying low to the ground, getting back into the movements required for the games. Louis had been flying all summer, the place in which he lived allowed him to fly at all times of the day without having to hide. Living in a wizarding community had its advantages.

“Louis!” He looked down at the call of his name to see his captain waving him over. Practice was about to begin.

\---

Louis fell in love with Harry in the same way he fell in love with Quidditch. It happened all at once and he jumped into it head first with no regrets. They’d met properly only last year and despite being in different houses, immediately became best friends. The Slytherin and the Hufflepuff became inseparable, when not in class they spent nearly all of their time together, it wasn’t uncommon to see them together in either common room despite rules against it.

It wasn’t exactly easy, realizing that he was in love with his best friend, but Louis took it in stride and for once didn’t hold back. Jumping into things head first was exactly his style and it was exactly how he intended to handle his new found revelation.

He hadn’t told Harry yet, due to an underlining fear of rejection, but he would. He kept promising himself, and Zayn, that this year he would tell Harry.

Smiling softly to himself, Louis dismounted from his broom and went to get changed. If this year was anything like the last, Harry would be waiting for him once practice was over and the two of them would walk back to the castle together.

He wasn’t wrong, as soon as he saw Harry he broke out into a run and hugged Harry with as much force and body weight as he could.

Harry let out a loud bark of a laugh and an “oof” as Louis rammed into him. “Hey, Hazza.” Louis grinned, tucking his face into Harry’s shoulder. This was the first time they’d gotten to talk since the start of the year. Both of them busy between prefect duties, on Harry’s part, and the start of year rush.

“I’ve missed you.” Louis admitted quietly, almost too quiet for Harry to hear, before shaking himself off and dragging Harry back towards the castle.

\---

“And our new seeker is looking great, he’s real talented at it. The next Harry Potter they say.” Louis laughed, nudging Harry who was devouring his dinner at the Slytherin table tonight. Harry nodded along when he should, listening intently as Louis prattled on about the team and their first practice.

Harry smiled, watching the way Louis’ eyes lit up at and became more animated when talking about his favorite sport.

“Harry, you have to come to the first game.” Louis was saying while taking a sip out of Harry’s glass of pumpkin juice. “I’m positive we’ll win, even against Niall.”

“Of course I’ll come.” Harry smiled at him, he hadn’t missed a game yet.

Louis nodded, “Of course, I’d stop being friends with you if you didn’t come.”

Harry laughed, “Even if I was in the hospital wing?”

Louis’ eyes softened along with his voice. “You know the answer to that, Hazza.” Harry blinked and smiled softly, allowing the warmth to wash over him.

“Hey Lovebirds,” Niall’s booming voice came from behind them. “You don’t think you actually stand a chance against me do you?”

“Niall!” Louis grinned, slapping him on the back. “Of course I do!”

Niall shook his head and stole a piece of pie from Harry’s plate. “I don’t think so, Tomlinson. Not a chance.”

Harry watched the exchange and hid a yawn behind his hand. He was exhausted, a combination of the stress of prefect duties, a headache, and a full body ache washing over him all at once.

As Louis and Niall continued to argue over which team was better, Harry found he could no longer keep his eyes open. With nowhere else to rest, Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, knowing the boy wouldn’t shake him off.

As expected, Louis continued on with his conversation despite the new weight on his shoulder and ignored the looks that other students were giving them.

Harry let his eyes rest and his aching head rest on the soft rise and fall of Louis shoulders as he continued to talk. It wasn’t long before Louis hand came to rest in Harry’s curls, soothing him like nothing else could.

“Common, Hazza.” Came Lou’s soft voice not much later. “It’s time I took you back to your common room.

\---

Louis walked towards the Hufflepuff common room, knowing the path well by now. The corridor sloped downwards and Louis kept his hand on the small of Harry’s back the entire time, keeping him stable.

Once at the stack of barrels, Louis took out his wand and tapped the barrel two from the bottom, in the middle of the second row, in the correct rhythm and crawled into the Hufflepuff common room. Harry was at least awake enough to manage this, Louis had tried once when Harry had been sleeping and that hadn’t been a fun experience.

 No one but the first years were surprised to see a Slytherin walking in with Harry draped across him. They’d gotten used to it happening all the time last year. “Coming through,” Louis muttered, shoving curious first years out of his way as he made his way through the homely common room.

Louis loved it in here, the place was welcoming and warm no matter what time of the year. He and Harry spent many of their days together cuddled in the corner by the one of the many windows looking out at the Hogwarts grounds. Louis walked towards where he knew the boy’s dorms were and got Harry’s dorm room door open. No one else was in there as Louis lay Harry down to rest in his bed.

“Head hurts, Lou.” Harry pouted, bringing his arms up to block his eyes.

Louis frowned, gently running his hand through Harry’s curls again to sooth the boy. “I know, it’ll pass soon. Just try to sleep.”

Harry nodded, and whispered _stay_ into the dark room and so that’s what Louis did.

\---

Louis woke up to the sound of Harry’s soft breathing as the boy slept soundly on his chest. Louis decided he wanted to wake up this way every day, with Harry beside him as he drifted in and out of consciousness. A shift on the bed confirmed that Harry’s cat had made its way onto the bed in the night too.

His nice morning was interrupted with the loud laughter of Niall and the sudden glare of sunlight on his eyes. “Oh god, Niall shut _up._ ” Louis groaned out, cuddling closer into Harry. He had fallen asleep last night, keeping Harry company through his pounding headache. They’d drifted off an hour later, with Harry resting his head on Louis chest as Louis ran his hands through the soft curls. This wasn’t the first time he’d fallen asleep in Harry’s dorm, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. Harry didn’t like to be alone when he was in pain, not anymore.

“Louis,” Harry mumbled, “Make him be quiet.”

“I’m trying, love.” Louis groaned out, trying to get the curtains around the bed closed again without opening his eyes.

“Rise and shine, the day has begun and you’ve missed breakfast.” This was enough for Louis’ eyes to snap open.

“We missed breakfast?”

Niall smiling at the two of them, hands behind his back. “You’re going to miss class if you don’t hurry.”

Harry groaned and snuggled closer to Louis chest, still refusing to open his eyes. “Don’t care.”

“Common boys, it’s a class you have together. Everyone’s going to notice if you’re both not there.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” Louis sighed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

“True, but what will Professor McGonagall say when you miss her first class of the year?”

At this, Harry’s eyes shot wide open. “Lou! We can’t miss transfiguration. That’s our favorite class!”

Louis laughed, covering his eyes with his arm. Of course, it was his favorite class but that didn’t mean he’d wanted to get up. They’d met in that class, bonded in that class. Without that class he may have never even bothered to talk to Harry.

Harry was already stumbling out of bed and into a new set of clothes by the time Louis had even managed to sit up. Harry threw spare clothes at Louis before running into the bathroom, leaving Louis half asleep and covered in fresh smelling clothes. He got himself out of his old ones and into the new clothes before realizing that they were his size and his house color.

“Hazza?” He called, wondering where the hell the clothes had come from. “Since when did you have a Slytherin shirt and tie?”

Harry’s emerged from the bathroom, shaking out his curls. “Since this summer.” He admitted quietly. “I know how much you hate wearing the same clothes twice so I figured I’d get spares for you know… times like this.”

Louis nodded, appreciative but a little shocked and dragged Harry out of the room and into the common room.

“Thanks, Harry.”

\---

_He shot awake, sucking in the cool air of the morning with each quick breath._

_‘Shhh, babe. It’s okay. I’m here, I’m here.’_

_A sob tore his way out of his chest and he curled towards the only warmth in the room._

_Him. It was always him._

\---

“No, it’s like this.” Harry grabbed his hand, holding it gently between his fingers and corrected Louis wand movements. He repeated it several times and Louis was glad because it took a few more before Louis could concentrate on the movement instead of the feeling of Harry’s hand on his own.

“Like this?” Louis moved his hand again, putting more emphasis on the swish instead of the jab and said as clearly as possible “Evanesco.” To his surprise, it worked. The needle that Louis had been staring intently at vanished just as intended.

Harry grinned, “Great job, Lou!” Louis smiled, looking at his work. Harry had accomplished the task earlier in the class, transfiguration being one of his better classes, but Louis had been having a lot more trouble than usual today. Louis couldn’t stop thinking about what was due to happen later in the week, the dread settling into his stomach.

They were a few weeks into classes now and already the teachers were loading on the homework and expecting students to spend every waking hour studying for their OWLs. It was driving Louis insane. He had better things to be worrying about and yet he too was spending hours upon hours with Harry in the common room or library studying until he gave himself a headache.

“Practice this spell, for the next class I expect you to have mastered it as we are moving onto bigger objects. Also, please remember that your essay on the history of the vanishing spell is due next week.”

Louis rolled his eyes and made his way out of the class and into the library with Harry in tow. If they didn’t work on the essay now they’d forget.

The two settled down and got to work, getting into an easy routine of helping each other throughout the essay and passing each other books when needed.

Louis tried not to think too much about the fact Harry’s foot bounced against his several times throughout the afternoon.

\---

_‘Make it stop, please. Please make it stop.’_

_‘I know. I know, babe. It’ll be okay.’_

_Another wet sob makes it way out and he curls into the warmth even more, refusing to let go._

\---

Louis woke up with a shuddering start, feeling the nightmare wash away with the sound of Harry breathing next to him. Harry had another headache last night and had been aching all over. It was soon, tomorrow to be exact, and soon Harry would have to leave. Louis hated it, he hated the pain it causes and the lost look on Harry’s face as he walked away from Louis until the next day when Louis would be there to hold his hand and take some of the pain away.

Louis took a shuddering breath and breathed in the scent of Harry’s curls. He wishes there was something else he could do to help.

“I’ll be okay, you know that.” Came Harry’s voice and Louis had to squeeze his eyes shut to keep himself from crying. He didn’t feel like embarrassing himself in front of all the other Hufflepuff’s this morning.

“I know.” He whispered back, clutching at Harry tighter.

“No, I don’t think you do.” Harry insisted, lifting himself up so he was above Louis and staring into his eyes. “You make it okay, I’ll be okay.” Louis reached out to brush a curl out of Harry’s eyes and watched as Harry leaned into his touch.

“Harry…”

“I’ll be okay, Lou. You make it bearable. You do.”

Louis couldn’t hold it back anymore, surging up and catching Harry’s lips with his own. He sighed in relief when Harry moaned into it and pushed Louis back down so his head was resting on the pillow. This wasn’t how Louis had imagined their first kiss going but it was better, so much better, than anything he’d hoped for.

Harry’s hand searched out Louis’ and they kissed desperately for a few minutes before they settled back down, their kisses turning lazy and slow. They needed this, desperately, but now wasn’t the time for frenzied making out while they were surrounded by their peers.

Soon their kisses slowed enough that they stopped all together and lay with their foreheads pressed together, neither of them wanting to start the day. Louis, despite how happy he was about finally being with Harry the way he wanted, the way he needed, couldn’t help but feel the knot of anxiety build in his stomach.

\---

Harry grinned through the pain as he watched Louis fly up into the sky on the day of the Quidditch match against their own houses. The entire school must be watching today as Hufflepuff and Slytherin took to the skies and battled it out. Louis was on his game today, intercepting the quaffle and scoring the most out of everyone.

Harry cheered Louis on with Liam at his side, making sure that the pain in his body didn’t show on his face. “Go, Lou!” Harry screamed, ignoring the dirty looks he was getting from his housemates. He honestly didn’t care who won the game, having Louis on one team and Niall on the other, he just enjoyed watching them so happy and in their element.

They were a good way through the game when Harry became suddenly dizzy, enough so that he had to sit down quickly before he fell over. It was a risk having come to the game in the first place, he knew that, but he didn’t want Louis to be worried during his game. Louis deserved better than that.

Harry looked up when he felt a hand on his arm and saw Liam looking down at him concerned. Harry smiled up at him shakily before taking his offered hand and making their way out of the stands. Liam understood, he didn’t _know._ Not really, but he understood what Harry went through every month and had probably already connected the dots like Louis had done all those months ago.

“Are you okay, Harry?”

Harry nodded shakily and smiled at Liam in an attempt to reassure him. “I’m fine, Liam. Really, I just need to go…rest.”

Liam nodded, but didn’t lead Harry back to the Hufflepuff common room like Harry expected. Instead he was lead all the way to the hospital wing. Harry nodded to Liam in thanks and made the last few steps into the hospital on his own.

“Thanks Liam. I really appreciate it.

“Would you tell Louis for me?” Harry was leaning against the door frame now, dizzy enough that he needed to lay down immediately. “Tell him not to worry, he’ll understand.”

Liam nodded, smile tight as he walked away, looking back every few seconds to make sure Harry was okay.

Harry waved before making his way into the hospital and collapsing onto one of the beds.

\---

They won the game in the end, their seeker finding the snitch fairly early on in the match giving them the points they needed to win. Louis grinned and celebrated with the rest of the team before searching out Harry.

He wasn’t looking long before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he was grinning as he spun around. However, it wasn’t Harry holding onto his shoulder, but Liam instead. “Liam?”

The Gryffindor nodded at him, smile tight, and leaned in to whisper in his ear. “He’s already in the hospital wing. He said not to worry.”

Louis jerked back and away from Liam, this was earlier than usual. Earlier than expected. He should have realized with how much pain Harry had been in the past few days. He nodded his thanks before rushing towards the castle. He was half way there when he realized that he wouldn’t be let in to see Harry, not this close.

He blew out a brick in the wall with a powerful spell and a shout of frustration.

\---

Louis spent a long cold night outside of the Shrieking shack, listening to the howls and wails coming from within. Louis hated it, he hated hearing it every month but he couldn’t not be here. He needed to be here when Harry woke up so he could protect him. He was in so much pain, this month was worse than the others. He had tried to hide it but Louis could always tell, Louis would always be able to tell.

It was turning into morning, the early fall morning leaving dew on the grass and a light mist in the air. On any other day Louis would think it beautiful. The howls finally came to a shuddering stop as the sun broke through the mist and left streaks of sunlight dancing across Hogwarts.

Wiping away the water forming in his eyes, Louis stood up and walked into the shack to look for his best friend – the boy he loved.

“Harry!”

He searched the house, top to bottom, and finally found Harry on the highest floor of the Shrieking shack, naked and shivering. “Oh, Harry.”

Louis approached cautiously, dropping to his knees in front of the curly haired boy.

“It’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here. I’m here, Hazza.”

Harry woke with a gasp followed closely by a sob.

"Shhh, babe. It’s okay. I’m here, I’m here."Louis was crying himself, watching Harry as he curled towards the only source of warmth in the room.

"Make it stop, please. Please make it stop.’"Louis let out a sob of his own, shifting so he could give Harry as much warmth as possible. They were both on the ground now, Harry curling into Louis and clutching tight.

"I know. I know, babe. It’ll be okay."

Louis cast a warming spell over the both of them and kissed the top of Harry’s curls, holding him tighter.

_"It’s okay. It’s okay, I’m here. I’m here, Hazza. You don’t need to worry. I’m here to protect you."_


End file.
